Tarde de compras
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: En cuanto viera aquel estropicio iba a requerir mi cadáver en bandeja. Yo lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirme ciertamente divertido ante la situación.


Hacía mucho que no regresaba con una historia de esta parejita y la verdad, lo echaba de menos. Solo decir que gracias a los que habéis comentado en el resto de historias y me habéis animado a seguir escribiendo, es gente como vosotros la que ayuda a seguir adelante! Este pequeño fic está dedicada a mi Magnus particular, el cual es tan responsable como yo de esta historia y al que desde aquí le quiero dar las gracias por los buenos momentos que me ha hecho pasar. Nada más que añadir, espero que la disfrutéis y os animéis a comentar!

Advertencia: Los personajes de TMI pertenecen a su autora, Cassandra Clare.

* * *

-¿Kiara?

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo. Estaba tan despeinado como siempre; hacía tiempo que había aprendido que era imposible controlarlo. Además, a él le gustaba. Aunque sí es cierto que de vez en cuando se dedicaba a perseguirme por la casa con cepillo en mano para tratar de dominarlo. Sonreí ante la imagen y seguí buscándola, llamándola por su nombre. Escuché ruidos en el cuarto principal y me asomé, cuidadoso. Unos enormes ojos azules se giraron para observarme con curiosidad, con el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo cayendo en cascada por sus mofletes.

-Así que aquí estás, revoltosa. –emitió un gritito y extendió sus brazos hacia mí para que la recogiera del suelo donde había estado jugando. Me incliné para cogerla y ella dejó caer el peluche de Simba cuya oreja había estado mordisqueando. Me senté en la cama con ella en mi regazo y me apresuré a recogerle el pelo en un par de coletas. Después de tanto tiempo, me había hecho un completo experto en peinados infantiles.

Kiara me miró y se rio. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo fallaba en el dormitorio y fruncí el ceño, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba.

-¡Por el Ángel! Pero qué…

El armario estaba abierto, cosa poco usual pues Magnus era extremadamente celoso en cuanto a su preciada ropa y no le gustaba que nadie la tocara a menos que estuviera él delante. Dejé a Kiara cuidadosamente sobre la cama y me acerqué. Su ropa parecía exactamente igual que esta mañana, sin embargo había un pequeño e ínfimo detalle que no cuadraba en aquella colección de marcas carísimas desconocidas para mí. Todas las prendas, normalmente de colores alegres, llamativos y brillantes, lucían ahora extrañamente apagadas y oscuras. Me recorrió un escalofrío y miré a la pequeña, que jugaba con las almohadas, ajena a todo aquello.

-Creo que a papá le encantará saber lo mucho que has progresado en magia, cariño.- me miró divertida y suspiré una vez más. En dos zancadas eliminé la distancia que me separaba de ella y la cogí de nuevo en brazos. –Magnus me va a matar. –en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y tragué saliva.

-¡Amoooor~! –gritó son su habitual voz cantarina.

-¡Estoy aquí! –respondí a su vez, saliendo al salón con Kiara en brazos.

Sonrío ampliamente y con cariño al vernos y se apresuró a ponerse a nuestro lado. Besó las mejillas de la niña para posteriormente hacerlo en mis labios, con ternura.

-¿Qué tal están los dos niños de mis ojos? –me sonrojé cuando me llamó así. Después de tantos años, aún seguía avergonzándome con facilidad, cosa que a Magnus parecía encantarle. Se detuvo a mirar a Kiara. Esta alargó la mano y el brujo le acarició la palma. -Es increíble lo muchísimo que se parece a ti. Es como ver tu reflejo en ella. –sonrió con dulzura y nos miró alternativamente. Sentí derretirme por dentro. Me hacía inmensamente feliz haber logrado realizar el sueño de Magnus de poder formar una familia, deseo que se había completado meses atrás con la adopción de la pequeña Kiara. Él quería que fuera morena de ojos azules para tenerme siempre presente, para que siempre hubiera a su lado un pedazo de mí. –Y algún día será una gran bruja. –comentó haciéndole cosquillas en las dos orejas de gato que nacían de su negra cabeza, su marca como subterránea.

-Con respecto a eso… verás… -posó sus preciosos ojos dorados sobre mí, instándome a seguir hablando. –Digamos que… ha estado esta mañana practicando con tu ropa. –solté apresuradamente y a trompicones.

Su rostro impasible tornó a uno de espanto más absoluto y ahogó un grito. Salió disparado hacía la habitación y yo le seguí con Kiara en brazos, que tan solo observaba la escena curiosa. Chilló palabras incomprensibles a la par que tiraba horrorizado toda la ropa al suelo, buscando algo que se hubiera salvado. Al comprobar que todo el armario había sido cambiado de color, mientras murmuraba cosas como "¿por qué ha tenido que salir con el gusto horrible de vestir de su padre?" o "a partir de ahora voy a prohibir el negro en esa casa", se giró bruscamente hacia mi dirección, con el labio inferior temblando y la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Alexander, -pronunció mi nombre tan seriamente, que por un momento me temí lo peor. –nos vamos de compras.

Ahora fue mi cara la que mostraba puro terror.

-Ah no, ah no, AH NO.- dejé a Kiara en el suelo, la cual gateó en busca de su peluche de león. –Compras no.

-Ah sí. –sonrió divertido. –Además, necesitaba un cambio de armario. –palidecí pues bien sabía lo que significaba eso.

-Pero… -gemí angustiado. No me dio tiempo a más pues con un rápido movimiento metió a Kiara en el carro y me agarró por el brazo, tirando de mí.

-¡Tarde de compras! –exclamó feliz. Miré a nuestra hija de reojo, feliz y ajena a todo.

-Pagarás por esto en tu adolescencia, maldita revoltosa. –susurré entre dientes. Ella tan solo me miró y sonrío.


End file.
